


Physician Heal Thyself

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Double Drabble, Episode Tag - Tempus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Set during Tempus, Helen takes a moment to herself.





	Physician Heal Thyself

She knew she shouldn't - the time line could be ruined irrevocably because of her actions - but Helen had to be there tonight. Creeping quietly down the corridors of the Sanctuary in her borrowed nightgown (how strange the cotton now felt against her skin, when the material used to bring her comfort), she stole into her chosen bedroom. None of the lamps were lit, but she could traverse this room with her eyes closed.

Gently, she folded back the blanket covering the figure in the bed, careful not to accidentally pull one of her golden curls (she'd always hated that). Wrapping an arm around the other's waist, Helen snuggled down, pressing her front to the other's back.

“Who...?” the sleepy voice asked softly.

Helen hushed her, sibilant in her sound. She didn't try hard to disguise her voice, but she'd rather not speak too much. She whispered to her, “Sleep now, darling.”

Nodding dreamily, she fell back asleep.

In the darkness, Helen picked out the features of her younger self. She knew the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders yet. Kissing her back, knowing what lay before her, Helen knew she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So popping the notes at the end for once, because I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. I was writing up the last prompt for the Teslen Appreciation Week (day 8 - Halloween), finished it, sent it off, then got the inspiration for this. Just a quiet moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (And if you are curious, the Teslen prompt will be up later once Rinari7 beta's it and I sort out all the things she says I should sort out. Yaay awesome beta powers! XD)


End file.
